


Rematch

by Yvei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, M/M, jabberwocky asks for rematch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvei/pseuds/Yvei
Summary: Since the Winter Cup, Furihata had grown to like Akashi. In fact, he saw Akashi more than his friends recently and it's mostly thanks to their get-together that he was able to get to know Rakuzan's captain. And while his feelings, unbeknownst to him, are slowly leaning towards wanting more of Akashi, he wonders if it's admiration or something else. And the appearance of the Jabberwocky may act as a catalyst to break the limbo between him and Akashi.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kouki, why don’t you join my team?” Akashi asks, a lingering stare on him.

“I don’t think—I mean, um...” Furihata stumbled his words, desperately wracking his brain for a reason to politely decline. It’s not that he didn’t want to, but rather it didn’t feel right to him. It’s only been a few months since he’d gotten a chance to get comfortable with Akashi and his friends. But there was only so much he can do and right now he’s not confident enough in his skills to join them.

“I can’t. I have to study for this upcoming test” Furihata says smoothly, hoping he was convincing enough. Though, the guilt was slowly creeping up from behind him. They were good company, no doubt and he didn’t want to seem indifferent towards them.

“Oh?” Akashi hums in response. An excitement in his eyes began to form “I can tutor you, if you’d like...” he trails off, but his eyes still on him “...I’m sure I can be of help, no matter the subject”  

Furihata stood in silence for a moment, contemplating the situation. Agreeing would mean a fifty percent chance of getting caught in his lie, and saying no would only make him look like an asshole. Especially towards Akashi, the guy has been nothing but be thoughtful of him. Already, his palms began to sweat under Akashi’s expectant gaze. He had to answer, somehow.

Not really knowing what to say, Furihata began to speak only to be interrupted by an impatient voice.

“Oi, Akashi, hurry up already. We don’t have all day” Aomine urges, his patience wearing thin as the seconds go by. “Just pick someone”

“I did” Akashi says, turning his head to face Aomine, an unreadable expression on him “But it’s looking like a no so far.”  

Aomine turns to look at Furihata and smirks “him? Well, what’d ya expect?”

At that, Furihata frowns, he was about to defend his honor when Aomine continues his snarky remarks.

“Just cause you’ve been friendly with him, doesn’t mean his fear of you will go away. You scared him shitless back then” Aomine snorts, the grin on his face growing bigger as his mouth runs off, his amusement clear as day “With the scissors and—”

“No!” Furihata shouts suddenly. Audible gasps were heard in response and soon a surging wave of embarrassment reached him, his face feeling hot from the attention he caught as murmurs around them began to increase in volume.

“You’re wrong Aomine-kun” Furihata continues, his voice surprisingly even “I’m not afraid anymore...” His eyes quickly dart between the crowd and then back at Akashi, whose expression remained unfazed, save for slight part of his lips. “—and it looks like you’re gonna have to find two other people because Akashi’s leaving with me” he boldly states, his glare unwavering against Aomine’s gaze. Aomine’s initial shock wore off and soon his lips curved to a smile.

“Petty”

Furihata took quick strides towards Akashi, aware of the eyes on him but he couldn’t stop now. Akashi kept his gaze on him, silently but the relaxed features on Akashi were all Furihata needed to know that Akashi didn’t mind one bit and so he took hold of Akashi’s wrist and gave it a tug.

“Right?” He says, almost beggingly and ironically.

But instead of a definite _of course,_ Akashi burst in a laugh. Much to Furihata’s dismay because it only intensified the embarrassment. He quietly pleaded to Akashi in a whisper that he is serious.

If they hadn’t caught everyone’s attention, they did now. Kuroko and his friends came into view, all eyes on Akashi as they drew nearer.

“Akashichii? Did we miss something?” Kise asks, wearing confusion on his face, much like everyone else.

“Sei-chan! I thought you were looking for someone to fill a spot.” Momoi says exasperated as she pouts at him. “The match is coming soon, we—

“Satsuki, I’ll be taking today off. I’ll make it up in the next session” Akashi states, letting Furihata pull him close as the heat on his wrist reminded him of his friend’s embarrassment. “We’re off”

 

•••

“Kouki”

Furihata wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. It wasn’t meant to be a scene, all he wanted was to leave unnoticed. But instead did something entirely different.

“Kouki”

His feet landed heavy on the ground, trying to shake off the nervousness that lingered. He just had to walk far enough and—

“Kouki!”

Akashi,

He forgot about Akashi, he forgot about the iron clad grip he had on his wrists as he dragged him along. He turns to face him, their eyes meeting instantly and Furihata’s flustered face contrasted Akashi’s composed look albeit concerned. Furihata’s eyes lowered to his hand and instantly let go of Akashi’s wrist. The faint outline of where his hand used to be made him feel worse.

“I’m sorry” He says quietly, casting his eyes down in regret.

“What for?” Akashi asks, his voice calm while his eyes seemed to be on him.

“For whatever that was back there...” Furihata tries to explain but couldn’t find the words to describe it. He sighs, staring at the wrist he held hostage a moment ago “...and for practically dragging you with me”

Akashi walked closer only stopping to stand right in front of him, he rests a hand on Furihata’s shoulder “It’s nothing and I don’t hurt that easily, Kouki” Furihata found the courage to lift his head and was greeted with a warm smile.

“Um—yeah” he replies, barely managing to answer without sounding like a mess.

It was a peaceful walk to the station but it was too quiet, even for Akashi. Usually, there is always something to talk about whenever Akashi was with him or rather, Akashi always made sure there was never a prolonged silence between them. But this time was different. Following in tow, Furihata could only see the back of Akashi. He wondered if something was on his mind. He also wondered how Akashi was so ideal. Anyone who met Akashi probably had their self esteem shattered; educated, dedicated, and handsome, just to name a few. Furihata knows this because he experienced it. The feeling of crushing defeat just by standing next to him. He sighs but his monologue interrupted as he bumps into Akashi, cursing to himself for not paying attention.

“Sorry—”

“The train should be here in three minutes” Akashi says, turning towards him.

Furihata nodded. He gave his nose a rub when a tingle lingered.

“Kouki...” Akashi started, his eyes watching him closely “You’ve been out of sorts lately, is there something on your mind?”

Furihata could only offer an odd look because nothing came to mind “No, not really”

•••

Furihata unlocked the door, offering Akashi to enter. Though to Furihata’s surprise, Akashi stood silently, staring at the space in front of them.

“Where’s your mother?” He asks, “She’s usually home isn’t she?

“Oh, her friends called her and said they wanted to hang out. So I have the house to myself for today”

“We should celebrate then” Akashi smirks, though Furihata was sure it held no ill intent. Not like Aomine. “But not before studying”

With that, Furihata groans.

Furihata and Akashi took turns in showering. When Akashi came over, he often stayed until the next morning. He even brought a few extras one day and asked Furihata to keep them for such occasion. It was easier for him too. He didn’t have to scavenge through his clothes to find clothes that could fit Akashi. It came as a surprise to Furihata that Akashi couldn’t fit in his clothes. He figured they were the same size but unfortunately he forgot to realize just how broader his shoulders were and although he looks slim, he had a solid, toned body, muscles and all. It was another reason to feel jealous about as his stares at his own body. Furihata was lean but even though he does the same sport, he wasn’t blessed with the same genes that accentuated his muscles.

Walking into the living room, he is immediately met with scene of Akashi staring at his test papers, his expression blank and hair damp.

“Kouki”

Furihata startled, even though he saw him first.

“These test grades are horrendous”

“Th–those are practice tests” Furihata states, feeling flustered. It was bad enough that Furihata knew he was nowhere near Akashi’s level but it’s a different situation Akashi could see for himself. Though he might have known already. The fact was no secret after all. Furihata sat next to him, urging him to give them back but Akashi was relentless.

“Kouki, if you’re having trouble remembering the steps, it’s best to write them out each time until you become numb to it...”

Akashi began to lecture. Furihata did try his best to follow along but somewhere in the middle he got lost and was now left to respond with “oh’s” and “okay’s” He didn’t want to bother asking Akashi because he doesn’t even know what he doesn’t know.

“...Look here, you were on the right track but forgot to follow the order of the placements of A’s, B’s and C’s into the equation. And here, you could have easily—

“Akashi” Furihata interrupted, feeling his brain shutting down “um, can we take a break?”

Akashi stares for a while, then slowly coming into a realization “My apologies, I was too engrossed, I hadn’t tried to ask if you had understood it, I forgot to keep tabs on the student” Akashi scoffs at himself, “I was suppose to be teaching, not rambling on”

Furihata shook his head, happily grabbing the papers and pencils from Akashi to clean them up, or rather to finally hide them somewhere in hopes Akashi would forget about the whole tutor thing for the night because his brain is done and over with.

“No, it’s not your fault Akashi, I’m just not talented in academics” It was definitely something you wouldn’t want to mention to a person you admire but it was the truth.

“This wasn’t the reason for you declining earlier, isn’t it?”

Akashi caught him off guard and he went still. Dead silence passed by them making the atmosphere increasingly uncomfortable. Furihata knew he could never get away with telling a lie to Akashi.

“No...” He starts, fidgeting in place and unable to look Akashi in the eye. “I-I just didn’t feel confident enough to play with you and your friends”

“And why is that?” Akashi probes, his eyes continuing to boar into Furihata like daggers “are you still uncomfortable around me?”

“W-what?—n-noo, of course not—”

“I know my actions wasn’t entirely civil back then, but I assure you, there’s nothing for you to be afraid of”

Furihata could see the guilt ooze from Akashi, his eyes no longer gazing at him but on the ground. His hand fiddling around with his shirt seemingly out of nervousness. If he ever knew insecure in raw form, he was staring at it and he could only smack himself for making Akashi feel this way. Furihata never knew Akashi was still hung on his behavior back then, one he had already apologized for countless times. And seeing him continue to blame himself made his chest tight.

“I apologize, I—

Furihata quickly interrupted, a hand covering Akashi’s lips “No, don’t apologize...” Furihata starts, his eyes bore into Akashi as a sudden wave of confidence wash over him “If you apologize then you’re apologizing for all those times we talked and had fun and became friends—I don’t regret meeting you the way I did”

A nervous laugh escaped Akashi’s lips, his brows knitting together as his eyes scanned Furihata’s expression as though looking for a twitch to give away a facade “You don’t mean that, you—”

And Furihata knew this all too well. Akashi always looked for signs to debunk his words, making it feel as though Akashi always second guessed a person's intention.

“Trust me” Furihata eased, a pitch in his voice that demanded to be heard while his arms tightened around Akashi from the hug he initiated “I appreciate you”

Furihata could feel the tension leave Akashi’s shoulders, the atmosphere becoming fuzzy with every waking minute. He wasn’t about to let go, afraid Akashi would use that opportunity to slip back. But also, because he couldn’t let go. The ringing in his ears began to increase, feeling a blood rush at the warm contact. The smell of Akashi was apparent, crisp and clean and lightly sweet. It was pleasing be this close to Akashi, he always seemed to have this calming aroma around him that seemed to echo words of comfort implicitly. And Furihata loved to bask in it.

“Kouki” Akashi says lightly, almost in a whisper. His arms wrapped around Furihata and fingers lightly brushing against his back. “I don’t mind this...” he says and Furihata cuddled closer afraid of letting go “...but aren’t you hungry?”

Furihata sunk his face deeper into Akashi’s neck where his scent was the strongest but he knew they couldn’t stay like this forever and so he nods his head in agreement. Unwillingly, Furihata let go. His disappointment clear as day as the sudden rush of cold air replaced the heat on his chest.

“I’ll make dinner” Akashi says to which Furihata nodded. Not trusting his voice to refrain from complaining. Instead, he was left to watch Akashi’s form make its way to the kitchen.

It's been a while now since Akashi left and feeling lonesome, Furihata brought his knees to his chest. His thoughts stuck on the contact but it was abruptly put to an end as the vibration from his phone startled him.

A text message from Kuroko, it read:

_“Furihata-kun please don’t spoil Akashi-kun, we still need him for the upcoming match. I’m afraid I won’t be able to escape momoi’s wrath any longer if this continues”_

Furihata grins. It wasn’t his idea to pull Akashi from them but his interaction with Aomine left him a little sour. And so, wearing pettiness in all it’s glory he sent a reply:

_“I’ll try but no promises”_

“What’s with the grin, Kouki?” Akashi’s voice filled his ears, a heat slowly rising to his cheeks feeling as though he just got caught in some way. 

"N-nothing, um..." Furihata trails off, but then a thought came to him, saving him from having to answer "By the way, who are you guys going up against?" 

"Jabberwock" Akashi says, his voice suddenly dropping cold. He walked closer, placing the plates of omelette rice from his hand to the Kotatsu in front of them. Furihata offered a confused look and as Akashi saw, he continued " A rematch" 

Feeling the atmosphere grow tense, Furihata swallows the lump his his throat, regretting he ever asked. He knew about Jabberwocky and how they rudely disrespected the effort and pride of team Strky's when they lost to them. He felt himself grow angry at the time too, it seemed they had no respect for the country at all as though they were the mightiest of men. Akashi may have suffered from something similar but in no way was Akashi ever condescending. Or atleast, he wasn't open with it, like the time when Akashi was faced before him during the Winter Cup. Not a word of discontent from him but instead an observatory stare. 

And when he'd heard Akashi's team won against them, he was more than ecstatic despite being unable to attend to the game himself as he was stuck retaking a test. It sucked not having to watch Akashi play but their win was enough for him. It meant Akashi and his former teammates were finally able to play together after years of going against each other. And by Kuroko's text to him at the time, he figured everything went well. 

"I'll make sure to be there this time around" Furihata manages to say, his hands playing with the fork in hand "I'm sure you'll win again"

Akashi's expression is unreadable but he was sure a smile was there "Yes, and perhaps even better this time..." Akashi turns to his plate, taking a bite off of the food " And I'd like to see you there as well..." Akashi lifts his gaze towards his "or else I'll hold you accountable" 

Furihata went stiff at Akashi's tone. He didn't think Akashi minded his absence in the first game because he never spoke an ounce of complaint. But luckily enough, Akashi's expression grow soft, chuckling to himself as he watched Furihata's expression turn from grim to bewilderment and finally, relief "I was kidding Kouki, but I do hope you make it this time" 

Furihata grabs the nearest pillow and chucks it at Akashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed it was Jabberwock, not Jabberwocky.

It didn't take long for him to process the voices that came to him, from the slurring of words to the overtly loud giggles. His mother had come home drunk. Hastily, he jumped out of bed, his eyes noticing the perfectly tidied up futon he'd place for Akashi last night.

Furihata knows how his mother acted when drunk, she would talk non-stop to anyone near her and suffer an extreme case of lowered inhibitions. For all he knows, she could be molesting Akashi right now.

Stumbling to his closet, he undressed himself while grabbing something decent to wear. He had to leave the house with Akashi quick, before his mother could do anymore damage. It was bad enough that she'd kept Akashi hostage while he slept and he's sure that Akashi had kept her occupied out of formality. And as he rushed into the living room, true enough, her mother had smothered Akashi on her chest.

Akashi's efforts to break though her hold, left him chuckling to himself for a bit. It was funny to see  _the Akashi Seijuro_ , Captain of Rakuzan, have difficulty freeing himself. But now wasn't the time to turn a blind eye, as much as he'd liked to continue watching. 

"M-mom!" Furihata cried out, taking hasty steps towards them "Let go of Akashi!" 

"Wwhat?! NOoo! Akashi-kun has been shooo nice to meee~" She says defiantly, snuggling her chin on the top of Akashi's head. The honorifics she chose to use on Akashi made him shudder—his mother is hitting on an underage boy. And not just any boy, it's Akashi fucking Seijuro. 

"Mom! You're being inappropriate!" He shouts back, locking his arms under her armpit in hopes of pulling her off. His eyes met Akashi's, who shot him a look of distress amidst the ordeal. 

"Oh 'cmon! No way, Akashi-kun likes meee~" 

"Mom! Please!" He was begging now, afraid any longer would set Akashi off, the expression on him unreadable. 

Her mother clicked her tongue in response but no sign of her letting go. "Even beautiful girls can't land herself a handsome man like Akashi-kun~" Her hands reached to cup Akashi's face, lifting his gaze to her "If I were any younger, I would have ravished you Akashi-kun~"

She gave a squeeze to his face, making his lips pucker and with it Furihata's eyes widened in horror. He felt helpless because no matter how hard he pulled, she wouldn't budge at all. Already, the demise of his friendship with Akashi began to cloud his mind. And how awkward it would be to even face him after this. He was left shouting words of pleas, hoping his mother would hear him.

But to his surprise, his mother let go. Her body went limb, resting ontop of Akashi's chest. 

Furihata let out an exasperated sigh. The soft breaths of his mother told him she had fallen asleep and with it he was more than thankful. The both of them were left speechless, giving each other a sympathetic look. 

It was silent for a moment until Furihata gathered the courage to speak first, his eyes lowered "I'm really, really sorry about this Akashi" 

"It was definitely a first for me..." he says softly, trying to hold back a laugh "I was unprepared. I apologize" 

Furihata's eyes quickly shot up to look at Akashi, giving him a puzzled look "Why are you apologizing?" 

"I should have known how to deal with the situation, but instead, I was at the mercy of your mother" 

Furihata continued to look at him in total confusion. He's aware of Akashi's desire to always be in control but even so, it sounds ridiculous hearing him blame himself; the victim shouldn't be apologizing in a situation like this.

"But, I do hope you'd help her get off of me, Kouki" Akashi's words snapped him into the present, and fervently nodded. Throwing her arm around his shoulder to help lift her up and guide her to her room. Akashi offered to help, taking the other side to help keep her balance. As they placed her on her bed, Furihata lifted the blanket to her shoulder, placing a small kiss on her forehead. 

Closing the door behind him, the two fell to the floor, both sitting idly by, their breaths loud in his ears. Furihata turned to look at Akashi, quickly noticing the disheveled state he was in. Akashi's hair was shaggy, his shirt wrinkled, and a far away look in his eyes. Maybe this situation really traumatized him he thought. 

Furihata lifted a hand to the side of Akashi's face, his thumb lightly tracing his skin. The gesture caught Akashi's attention, his head turning to meet his. Furihata continued to stare, quiely thinking to himself on how he could ever make it up to him. But suddenly, his attention was moved to the contrast in their skin; Akashi's skin was a smooth pearly white, in comparison to his tan skin. He never noticed it before, and somehow it added to the list of things to be jealous about. 

"Kou—"

"You're like a doll" 

As soon as the words left his lips, he instantly regretted it pulling the intruding hand back to his side. "U-um, because I heard that g-girls like guys—beauty standards say that umm..." He didn't know what he was saying anymore and so his voice fell into silence. 

A sudden touch on his skin startled him, Akashi took hold of his hand, closely examining it. "You think so?" He says, his voice in a cool calm "...I'm honestly surprised that my skin is as such when I spend quite a lot of time under the sun." Akashi adds, a smile on his face "But your skin is just as nice." 

Furihata finds his voice stuck in his throat, unable to answer as a heat slowly burned his cheeks. It was a compliment, it shouldn't be difficult to say a simple  _thank you_ but the fact that it came from Akashi made it ten times more difficult for some reason. 

Like some act of saving grace, he notices Akashi look at his watch, a realization coming to him. "Kouki, I must leave or I'll miss the train" but instead of feeling relieved, his heart sank. 

"You're leaving already?" Furihata asks, the disappointment clear in his voice and his expression looking to Akashi with a pleading look. He wanted to do something for Akashi, to make up for the embarrassing situation he had to endure.

For a second, Akashi paused but quickly gave a smile "I'd love to stay longer but I'm afraid I'm already running late." And with that Furihata nodded, offering to walk him to the station but not before taking a mental note of how selfish he's grown to be around Akashi. 

•••

"So, you'll have someone waiting to get you right?" Furihata asks, breaking the silence that hovered over them as they stood waiting for the train. 

"Yes" 

"You didn't forget anything?" He inquires further, not wanting their conversation to end, especially when he wouldn't be able to see Akashi for a few weeks from today. He couldn't help the anxiousness in his hands as they fidget around, a gloomy atmosphere hanging over him. Furihata didn't want him to leave because whenever he did, a sense of longing would stick to him for days before it went away

He didn't want to bother Akashi by texting him, afraid of becoming a nuisance.  And even if one of them initiated a text, it always fell short after a couple of replies. And it wasn't enough for him as it always gave him a false sense of optimism only for him to realize it days after without communication.

It's funny actually. Sometimes he found himself shying away from Akashi's presence and other times, he wanted to stick to him like glue. 

"Kouki?" 

When he came to, Akashi had his attention turned to him, concern clear from his expression. "Are you—"

"You didn't forget a-anything right?!" Furihata blurts out, hesitating to meet Akashi's eyes. 

A meek chuckle came from Akashi 'No, I haven't as I'd already mentioned, Kouki"

"Oh..." Furihata mentally slapped himself "that's good then" 

A hand rested on his forehead and his eyes lifting to look at Akashi. Akashi's face was too close Furihata thought.

"Kouki..." Akashi's brows furrowed tightly "Are you feeling sick?" 

"N-no..." A shy laugh escaped his lips "I'm fine, really" but Akashi remained unconvinced. 

"There's something on your mind" Akashi says, his eyes watching him closely. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

He couldn't lie. He bit his lips forcing it shut, his voice sure to give him away, instead, he shook his head. A part of him hoping it was enough but even he knew it was wishful thinking. But Akashi's reply came in the way Akashi pinched his cheeks, stretching them out mercilessly. 

"Kouki, I swear, you never answer my questions" Akashi wore a smile but his eyes weren't smilling "I'm growing tired of it" 

"O-ow!owowowow!" Furihata cries out, but thankfully, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the train coming. "Look! y-your train is here Akashi!" 

And with that, Akashi let go sighing in discontent "Forgive me, I lost my temper."

He leaves it at that as he stands to grab his bag. The way Akashi didn't bother to look back to him brought a pain to chest but he couldn't blame him. Not when he hasn't been honest with him, or rather, he never had because he'd already worn out whatever patience Akashi had. And yet, he still ran to him, calling out his name. 

"I'll make it up to you!" Furihata yells, his eyes watching Akashi's back as he stood still "Okay?" 

Akashi nods, and soon made his way into the train, his back still towards him. A pang in his heart as Akashi refused to look at him, afraid he'd really messed up their friendship. And when the train finally left, Furihata let his frustration took over him, dropping to the ground on his knees "I'm an idiot!" 

 

 

•••

He walked the usual route to his home lifelessly, his mind working overtime as he replayed the scene over and over. It was the first time he'd seen Akashi lose his temper and it sent a chill up his spine. The smile and calm demeanor he held was a pretense to the annoyance in his eyes. It was stone cold and if he ever had to place the devil in a form, it would be Akashi. For a while, he had forgotten who Akashi was, the way his presence could send anyone on their knees if they ever looked sideways at him; a true emperor. And in that splitting moment, he was easily reminded to an extent. 

A screech pierced through his ears, promptly stopping him in place as he tries to place the sound. Just ways from where he stood he saw several men towering over a woman seemingly harassing her. He wanted to move but his legs froze because those men couldn't be anything but ordinary, even from where he was the intimidation was oozing from their very being sending anyone running away. Not only that, these men were tall, dark, muscled men; something out of this world, because he's never seen these men in his life. But he couldn't turn a blind eye, not to someone who is desperately in need of help. And if he did turn around, he'd never let himself live it down.  And so with shaky, quick steps, he headed towards them. His eyes determine, hoping his nerves won't betray him. 

The nearer he got to them the easier it was to make up their words. Regrettably, it was foreign. It was in English. 

Shit he thought to himself but if they were here, they should be able to understand the common words. He reasons to himself, in an attempt to give him the confidence to finish what he started. Watching the girl, she was desperately saying no and that she wanted to leave. The horror in her eyes apparent and yet these men looked onto her with amusement. They were sick. And when they started putting their hands on her, Furihata found the courage to shout at them and now their eyes were on him. 

"S-stop" He says again, his voice unsteady from fighting the nerves that screamed for him to run "L-let her g-go" 

And soon enough a man with silver hair came to face him, walking closer until he was practically staring him down making him feel so insignificant.

The man wore a grin "She your girlfriend or something?" He says brokenly and Furihata shook his head. The man suddenly had his hand around his neck, suffocating him. Furihata struggled to catch his breath and to break free but it seemed nothing was working, his chest worked overtime to keep the flow of breath consistent but even then his throat began to burn. 

"Then you have no business here,  ** _Monkey"_** A swift movement caught his eye and soon he was on the ground, his face stinging from the force of impact. Furihata could only stare at the ground, trying to process the situation trying to even his nerves from the growing, aching pain all while trying to convince himself he wasn't done just yet. But drips of red covering the ground says he probably looks worse than he thinks.

Another scream pierced his ears but this time it was farther away. Furihata lifted his eyes to confirm that the woman got away and as he watched her figure grow small he sighed in relief. But now it was him who was in danger. This time the man was angrier, his eyes manic as he stared him down. 

" **Fucking bitch!"** He shouted, his hand clamping on Furihata's neck again as he lifted him in the air. 

And it hurt. His entire body hurt. The striking pain from being slammed down had him seeing white and it doesn't look as though he was finished with him. The man dropped on his knees, his fists ready to hit him. Furihata wanted to brace for impact but his reflex was severely impaired, his arms barely moving.

There was nothing he could do. He was powerless to stop it and already, his mind takes him to the memory of his friends, of his mom, of Akashi and how he wanted to do so much more than dying in the street. Feeling his right eye swollen, his tears stung like fire. Shit, he thought. He couldn't even cry in peace. 

And as he waited for the inevitable, a ringing came. From half lidded eyes, he watched as the man brought the phone to his ear, his eyes no longer on him and an irritated look on his face. Furihata couldn't hold on to his conscious any longer and so he let the dark wash over him. 

•••

When he came to, Furihata tried to open his eyes but found he could only look through his left eye. His right being so swollen, he couldn't even lift them up. He couldn't understand why his eye was so swollen when the man only hit him once but then again, someone skilled could easily do so much with a single punch. 

It took a while for him to hear a voice on his side and when he looked over, it was the same girl who ran. Her face concerned as tears welled in her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry!" She says, her voice breaking "I, I was hired to keep them company but when they got rough, they scared me"

"It's okay" Furihata says weakly "at least you're safe" 

The girl broke down on him, covering her eyes with her hands as her tears fell on his face and a weak  _thank you_ mixed with the sobs. Furihata let her be but he knew he had to come home and so he politely asked for her to call a cab for him.

At first she refused, saying he should be in the hospital but he fought against it reasoning that he didn't want his mother paying his bills when he was the one who got himself into this mess. She was adamant, offering to pay for the bills instead but Furihata didn't want to. He'll heal in time but more so, because he felt a foreboding if he ever admitted himself to the hospital. It was recorded and surely enough, Riko would surely get hold of the information. He didn't want to give them anything else to worry about given that they're working hard enough preparing for the game. It would only be a distraction. 

Finally the girl gave in, and called a cab for him. She offered to stay, wanting to make sure he got into the cab. Thankfully enough, Furihata's nerves calmed down, allowing him to move though a bit shaky. He bid her goodbye and soon he was going to be home.

Luckily enough, nothing was stolen from him. He still had his wallet, keys, and phone. And as he lifted his phone, it rang. It was Akashi. He felt relief, a thump in his heart like a sign that everything was okay between them. He wanted to immediately accept the call but his thumb hovered over, hesitating. What would he say? But more importantly, he probably sounded like a train wreck. His throat still sore from the grip and if anything, he'd break down and spill everything to Akashi. But knowing Akashi, he would probably find out instead from his acute deductions. As he always does. 

Not now, he thought. And so he hid his phone into his pocket, letting it ring. And it rang, several times until it as quiet again. He felt bad. He wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice. For Akashi to comfort him. 

•••

Furihata quickly made his way into the house, thanking that his mother had gone out to buy groceries as she usually does. He couldn't face her now and definitely didn't want her to see him. She'd have a heart attack. He figures he could wear clothes that could his face, a hoodie and maybe sunglasses for awhile, until his face healed. But really, he's hoping she would never notice.

When he entered his room, the faint scent of Akashi reached him. The clothes he left were neatly placed on the counter next to the futon. Akashi always made sure things were neat. In contrast to his messy closet. He should probably learn a thing or two from him. But soon his nostalgia ended, the pain in his back bringing him to reality.  

Slowly, he walked over to where Akashi's clothes were. Guilty for taking the white t-shirt without permission but he needed something to help calm him. And so he laid down on his bed, making sure to face the wall in case his mother came looking in his room. He brought the t-shirt to close to his face and soon he fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furihata you're too pure for this world.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by since the incident, his body still ached but not as badly as it did. He was still recovering after all. His swollen eye had gone down, merely looking half lidded instead.

It took him a great deal of effort to keep his mother from knowing and yet it was all for naught. Furihata thought it was a bright idea to lock himself in his room, reasoning that he wasn’t feeling sociable. But his mother saw through his act, demanding an explanation for his odd behaviour. He told her everything, making a point to say he did it to help a girl, but omitting the internal bruises he suffered. She was angry still, eyes looking over the bruises on his face.Thankfully, his mother was understanding, agreeing to keep the incident between them. Though under the condition that he wouldn’t hide such things from her ever again.

It wasn’t hard to keep his friends from noticing, given that they are busy with other things in their life and neither was he the type to initiate any gatherings and so it wouldn’t come as a surprise that no one would get a message from him.

But he couldn’t stay at home forever and so he decided to treat himself for the day. A walk through the city for some sight seeing. He brought his camera along, one that he’d receive from his mother as a birthday gift. It wasn’t his hobby at first but he grew to like taking pictures of scenery, people and whatnot; something to pass the time.

He took pictures of his friends a lot though, as they bickered, laughed and played. His gallery full of candid shots with expressions varying from one another. A good chunk of it were moments spent with the players from several schools he’d played against, from Touou to Rakuzan, Kuroko’s former teammates. It was intimidating at first but as with anything new, he’d grown accustomed to it.

He’d learned they were completely different from what he thought because they were just like him, human. Although their personalities can still surprise him to an extent.

But he hadn’t used his camera in a while. Not since he noticed a trend among the pictures.

He looked through it’s gallary one day and found it to become increasingly filled with Akashi. He may not be the one directly in front of the lens but sure enough he was always in the picture. Many of it had Akashi facing Kuroko, a caring look on his expression as Kuroko held the same. And often times they were near each other as though they were inseparable. But Akashi seemed the same with everyone he’d talked to, a his camera showed, that maybe it wasn’t exclusively because of Kuroko. They’re long time friends after all.

He convinced himself that Akashi was the type—a gentleman and that people are naturally drawn to him. But even so, a nagging feeling wouldn’t leave him and so he hid it away, literally and figuratively. Not wanting to think about it too deeply anymore.

A buzz came to his phone. It was a message and from Akashi at that.

_“Kouki, are you still angry with me?”_

Furihata thought about it, not understanding what Akashi meant. But then it came to him. He never did call him back after the missed call Akashi left a week ago and their separation wasn’t entirely on good terms.

_“No, of course not! I thought you were angry at me”_

He didn’t wait long for the next reply to come through,

_“Neither am I, but you never returned my call. I was worried”_

Reading the message sent a tingle—an easiness and he wasn’t exactly sure how to address it. He was thankful the conversation was through text. This way he could relax and think it through, unlike the times where he’d stumble his words without any form of direction.

_“ I was just busy with stuff”_

A lie, again. But Akashi didn’t have to know how he got his ass handed to him.

_“Oh.”_

And just like that, they’re conversation ended as soon as it had started. He let out a dejected sigh, succumbing to the gloom that loomed over him,

but then another message came.

_“Are you available right now?”_

Furihata tensed. Akashi shouldn’t be here for another week. And he wasn’t about to meet him now. But as he pondered, he found he couldn’t reply. And maybe he shouldn’t—to leave it be because texting didn’t warrant for him to reply right away, though it is common courtesy. There’s always a next time to explain himself he thought.

Unfortunately, luck wasn’t by his side as sudden looping buzz startled him. Akashi was calling him now.

Hesitantly, he answered.  

“Kouki” Akashi starts, his voice sounding subdued from the noises in the back “you’re not busy, are you?”

“No, im just in the city” Furihata says, finally giving in. He just kept feeling worse as he told lie after lie.

“Good” he replies, a playful tone on him “You should turn around”

“Wha—

Whipping his body around, his eyes grew wide at the sight of Akashi in front of him. His mind in disbelief as he questions Akashi of how he knew. He had a hoodie over him and glasses to cover his face. It was full proof!

“You’re wearing my jacket, Kouki” Akashi says “and that camera of yours is hard to miss, being the color it is”

Akashi’s right. Out of all the color his mother could choose from, she choose neon green. But more importantly, how did he manage to wear someone else's jacket. He berated himself mentally, seriously questioning his competence.

“I-I must have mixed it with my clothes—I didn’t mean to wear it, I swear!” Furihata exclaimed. His face growing hot from embarrassment.

“Oh and your shirt is backwards” Akashi happily points out, a stupid grin on him as he tries to hold back a chuckle.

“This isn’t funny!”

Akashi was in hysterics but rather than finding it annoying, he was dazed by it. His laughter sounding like a melody of hymns Furihata never knew Akashi could laugh so openly and without restraint. Something so unusual for him to do.

Had it been a different time, Furihata would have been ecstatic.

Furihata sat through as he watched Akashi collect himself, his laughter dying with every look he shot at him. Akashi gave him a tap on the shoulder, telling him they should grab something to eat. Though, Furihata made sure to decline Akashi’s suggested places despite his offer to pay for him. And so with fervor, he managed to settle with Maji Burger.

“I thought you weren’t going to be here for another week or two?” Furihata asks casually, a burger in hand.

“I was here on my father’s behalf...” When Akashi trails off, Furihata looks at him only to find an odd look directed at him

“What?” Furihata asked bemused.

“Kouki, away with the glasses already. You look ridiculous” Akashi says through a chuckle.

“I-I can’t!” Furihata blurts out “I have pink eye and I don’t want to infect anyone”

“You should have told me soon—” Akashi stops, his eyes on him like a hawk. “What are these marks?” Akashi asks, his voice growing cold. It didn’t help that Akashi chose to sit next to him as his hands were already tracing the side of his bruised cheek, inspecting every inch.

But before he could reply, Akashi had lifted the glasses on him.

Akashi was livid.

“You look like a mess—Kouki, what happened?” The urgency in his voice made Furihata’s heart sink. Akashi was always concerned for him and all he ever did in return was to push him away.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m—”

“It’s not _nothing”_ Akashi interjects, a gleam in his eyes “Tell me”

Akashi demanded an answer.

“I c-can’t say...” Furihata feels himself shrink under Akashi’s gaze, a familiar shiver running down his spine.

“You can’t or you _won’t_?”

Furihata hated when Akashi was like this. Always giving him a black and white option to choose from when in reality it’s much more than that.

“Why does it matter? It’s my business—not yours”

A sudden silence came on them like bricks. It was suffocating. And as he watches Akashi, there was a flash of hurt and disbelief in his eyes until it was gone, replaced by a blank, cold expression. And in that instant he regretted his words.

“You’re right” Akashi stands to grab his bag. He turns to leave but stops to give Furihata a last glance, an empty look. “It won’t happen again.”

Furihata was left in shock, both from his actions and from Akashi’s response. The world seemed like a ticking time bomb to him, each second ticking by as though it would reach an end. Yet despite the urgency, no matter how hard he’d push for his body to move, it kept frozen. He’s desperately keeping his composure, to keep from crying because it wouldn’t change a damn thing.

But with the thought of never seeing Akashi again left a sour taste and so, with that fear, he used it to propel himself into action.

Furihata kept running, as fast as his feet could take him, ignoring the burning sensation from his back. His thoughts were solely on Akashi. He stumbled a few times, crashing into a few people before regaining his balance. He couldn’t stop even for a moment because a sense of dread ate at him and as his lungs burned for more air, he pushed himself even further.

He could see him now, a silhouette of him, his crimson hair contrasted glaringly around the crowd. Furihata never felt so relieved, a burn in his eyes starting to swell as he shouted for Akashi’s name, hoping with every fiber in his being that he would look back to him. But his back was still turned, his feet moving still and so Furihata called out again, desperately, not caring for the look passersby gave him. He’s so close to him now, just a few feet away and he could easily touch him.

Furihata grabbed at Akashi’s wrist, prompting Akashi’s steps to stop. His lungs burned and his chest heaved, gasping for more air. But despite the warm touch, the atmosphere was cold. But he couldn’t let the silence linger between them, Furihata spoke, fumbling at first, not really knowing what words to say.

“I-I didn’t mean that, Akashi. I g-got the bruise from protecting this girl and—and I didn’t...I wanted to have a sense accomplished in some way but the way it ended felt anything but. So even if I have to convince myself that it was okay—that I did good, that I wasn’t so useless, then I’d rather keep it to myself...” the lump in his throat made it hard to continue but he had to talk. He had to make Akashi understand “...There’s just so many things I don’t know—my mind is a mess and I’ve thinking too much and I guess all that frustration blew up and—”

“And I just happen to be there.” Akashi finished for him, back still turned. But now his shoulders were less tense. “Kou—”

He watched as Akashi turned around to face him, bewildered. Both of them were left speechless until Furihata felt a touch on his cheeks. Akashi had wrapped his hands around his face, wiping away at the tears that flowed. Furihata didn’t even notice he’d bawled his eyes out, feeling so light headed, and everything just burned that it didn’t feel like anything to him. Akashi comforted him, pleading for him to stop crying but he couldn’t. They must have looked quite the scene to the onlookers but it didn’t matter now. All he knows is that Akashi was talking to him, and it was more than enough.

Between Furihata’s sobs, he uttered a weak apology, pleading to Akashi to not be mad at him anymore but to his relief, Akashi shook his head.

“No, Kouki, I was never mad...” Akashi starts, his voice low in Furihata’s ears “I was just frustrated”

“But that’s the same thing!” Furihata cried out, looking apprehensive as he grabbed the side of Akashi’s shoulders holding him in place. Akashi was startled but then a chuckle escaped his lips.

“No it’s not, Kouki” Akashi says, a hand ruffling at Furihata’s hair.

“Akashi?” A new voice spoke “...and Furihata?”

And as they both turned to look, they saw red eyes looking to them with confusion and moments later, blue eyes were staring them down as well.

“More like, _Akashit_ ” Kuroko started, a tone in his voice that seemed off—something dark. “What did you do to Furihata-kun?”

All three looked on at Kuroko with great shock, great enough that stopped Furihata’s tears from streaming. Leaving Kagami to stutter something indistinct and Akashi wide eyed.

“Pardon?” Akashi asks, his voice flat as he looked to Kuroko with doubt. “You misunderstand, Tetsuya—”

“Yeah!” Furihata intervened, finally shaking off the shock “It’s not Akashi’s fault. I-I was just telling him something and I just got emotional”

“What about the bruises? And your eye looks—”

“We have to go now” Furihata states, grabbing at Akashi’s shoulder to urge him to move “It’s not anything serious, Kuroko—I promise”

And with that, they were off. Quickly whisking the both of them away, not wanting to stay and deal with Kuroko’s wrath. And when they reached a good distance, the two sat on a bench, both catching their breaths.

“That was scary...”Furihata thought, but when Akashi hums in approval, he hadn’t just thought it.

“Yeah, it was.” Akashi says, his eyes towards the sky. “But it was a good one, no doubt”

Furihata let out a chuckle “I wonder if Izuki senpai started rubbing off on him”

It was quiet between them for a moment. Until he felt eyes on him and when he’d turned to confirm, he saw Akashi’s head tilted towards him. He looked open—vulnerable.

  
Maybe it was the heat of the sun, or the closeness between the two but Furihata felt himself reach to Akashi, inching himself closer until their chest were flushed against each other—his lips on Akashi. Furihata felt an eternity pass him by and even then it wasn’t enough because Akashi just smelled too sweet and tasted so good.


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn’t hear it, the incessant monotone rambling of the teacher. Instead, his mind delved into the pits of the abyss--recalling the events from a week ago, condemning his actions.

The weight of the guilt bore into his shoulders, growing heavier with each passing second because he shouldn’t have done that. It was wrong--no, it was out of line.

Akashi’s reaction escaped him, the shock overshadowing the senses that screamed to confirm. To look. Instead, his head hanged. Confused, hollow, and afraid, the hands that held Akashi to him grew weak,giving a push. The thump in his chest betrayed his resolve, not wanting to run away. But he had to.

The lifelessness of his phone since then served as the grim reminder.

Distracted and inattentive to the teachers call for dismissal, a dull tingle made it’s way along his nerves. He sat there in fixation to the space in front of him as his thoughts ran rampant with possible solutions to his dilemma. But none of it seemed _right_.

A figure soon appeared, it’s mouth moving, speaking to him but Furihata couldn’t make out the words, instead, he glanced to the side. The empty classroom was all he needed to understand. He muttered a quiet apology and made his way home.

It was dim out despite it being in the early afternoon. The sun's rays blocked out by thick heavy clouds, looking to be on it’s last legs. It was going to rain soon. But he didn’t worry. He was only a quick train ride to his station and then home was minutes away.

As he sat on his seat, his thoughts began adrift. Akashi was in town today. They were supposed to meet up at the station after his class ended. But neither one gave any confirmation. Not a single text. Although it was agreed on weeks ago, he shouldn’t expect it to be the same, not after his stunt.

He wants to though, desperately.

And so when he got off his stop, he stayed, waiting. Not caring for the time it would take him, not caring to be stood up. He deserved it. As the clouds dimmed the sky even more, it’s heavy weight ready to collapse on the city, he waited still. His eyes lifted to the sound of a train arriving, scanning the crowds only to slump back to find Akashi was nowhere in sight.

And he does it again, several times over. Hoping this time would be different. But now the hard patter of rain on the ground was loud in his ears, the station growing less and less with people coming in. The afternoon that greeted him was long gone, a dark blue took it’s place instead and it’s winds colder.

Akashi wasn’t coming, he concluded. With a heavy heart, his brought his knees straight and took a step, dragging himself back home.

He stood mindlessly in front of the door, second guessing himself--maybe he’d left too soon. Though he shook the doubt away. His hand reached for the knob, only for it to move away from his grasp. He was greeted with familiar clothes and for a second, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. However, the thought was disproved the moment his eyes met Akashi’s gaze.

“Kouki—” Akashi began, his expression quick to turn anxious “You’re drenched to the bone!”

Furihata taken aback, feels himself firmly rooted to the ground. He was rigid. Akashi notices and grabs hold of him, pulling him into the warmer space. Akashi looks to be scolding him but Furihata couldn’t focus on the words being said, instead, his mind went blank but his eyes still on Akashi. His mind isn’t imaginative enough to conjure up an image of Akashi out of sheer will. But judging from the heat warming his wrist, it was real.

He must have been unbearable because now Akashi was dragging him up the stairs, to his room, probably. The creak of the door was loud in his ears as Akashi flung the it open.

Akashi briskly walked over to the closet, signaling him to come closer. He follows through, gingerly, still in disbelief at the situation. Akashi hands him a towel and then he was gone. Leaving Furihata as dumbfounded as he was earlier.

The house was quiet for a while. Furihata started to wonder if he really did imagine Akashi but then the sound of footsteps grew louder and nearer. And Akashi was there again, staring at him.

“Kouki, I told you to undress. You can’t stay in those wet clothes, you’ll get sick” Akashi reprimanded, his arms in a disapproving lock at his sides “I started the warm water for you”

Akashi jabbed a thumb in the direction of the bath “Now go”

It was an order and yet, Furihata stayed still--confused at it all, he’s trying to reason with himself because Akashi shouldn’t be here but he is.

_Why is he here?_

The more he thought, the more he wasted time, forgetting the fact that Akashi had already been considerate enough to fix him a warm bath. But his thoughts were shoved aside when Akashi was painstakingly near him, unbuttoning at his shirt. A rush came to him and soon found his hands gripping Akashi’s.  

“W-what a-are you doing?!” Furihata stammered, his eyes wide.

“Undressing you because you won’t do it yourself” Akashi retorted, an impatience in his voice.

“I-I can do it myself, Akashi” Furihata says, quickly letting go as he made his way into the bath. A sigh audible from the other.

Furihata’s showcase of dumb foolery comes as a surprise, even to himself. He probably looked like a deer in the headlights and Akashi was not too amused. And with that thought he sunk his head deeper into the water, wanting to wash away the embarrassment. The calm enclosement of the bath helped him calm his nerves a bit and for that, he was thankful of Akashi. He spent the next few minutes just soaking in the water, using his eagerness to be near Akashi a tool to get him moving.

The chatter from the living room told him where Akashi was. But when his eyes landed on Akashi he was surprised to see a hair dryer in his hands. He was noticed immediately and now Akashi was beckoning him closer.

“Let me dry your hair” Akashi offered, looking too eager. But Furihata wasn’t going to complain and so he obliged, sitting down right in front of the space given to him. Akashi’s touch was gentle throughout as he combed his hair, the heat from the dryer never becoming uncomfortable on his scalp. It left him in a trance that when Akashi had announced he was done, he couldn’t help the whine that left his lips.

“You might be spoiling him too much Akashi” His mother commented as she returned with plates in hand. Furihata denied the accusation, pleading to his mother to stop as he eyed her intensly.

“This is far from spoiling ms. Furihata” Akashi says, a charming smile on him.

His mother giggled in response but Furihata noticed the clothes she wore, he asked if she had somewhere to go, in which she replied with a yes.

“But it’s raining out” Furihata says, not really looking forward to being alone with Akashi.

“It was but now it’s lightened up.” She moves to pick up her bag from the counter “Besides, my girlfriends are picking me up. No biggie”

And with that, his mother bid them goodbyes, voicing that she’s leaving Furihata to Akashi’s care. Wasn’t it the other way around? It’s embarrassing enough being in the same room as Akashi, his mother didn’t have to make it worse and so he followed her to the door, but when his eyes landed on hers, she’d done it on purpose. She brought her face close to his ears and in a whisper says “make up with Akashi, okay? “

Mothers really are perceptive he thought to himself.

“H-how’d you know?” He whispered back, a growing blush on his cheeks.

“You’ve been brooding ever since last week and not once mentioned Akashi and that’s unusual. So I figured it had to be a fight between you two” She explained, giving his cheek a peck. “I’m off”

And now the whole house was quiet, quiet enough to hear a needle drop. Furihata faced the door still, not knowing how he’ll tackle this situation but when Akashi spoke instead, he was more than relieved.

“What took you, Kouki?” Akashi inquires, an obvious curiosity in his tone. “There was enough time for you to get home before the rain hit hard”

“I was waiting for you” He says meekly though bit too quiet even for him. He turned to face him and was confused at the look Akashi shot him.

“What?” Akashi started, his brow knitting together “That’s not possible. I sent you a text”

Furihata shook his head in response “I didn’t get any—” swiftly, he pushed his hands into his pockets, grabbing his phone. And as it refused to light up, the realization came crashing to him.

“It died on me” He announced.

“But I should have seen you” Furihata adds, a confident tone on him. Not that he doubted Akashi’s words but because he desperately waited and looked for him. He couldn’t have overlooked Akashi from the crowd, his presence simply did not allow such a thing.

“Your mother saw me at the station and insisted that I should wait for you here instead...” Akashi trails off, his expression looking full “I told her I’d rather wait at the station, but when your mother was set on something, there was no convincing her otherwise”

Furihata saw the snicker that flashed on his lips.

“What?” Furihata says, his lips in a pout.

“No, I—” Akashi looks away, a suspicious smile on him “Now I know where you got _it_ from.”

Confused, Furihata continued to watch him.

“When you were faced against me, I thought it odd how unyielding you stood. You were nearly shaking from head to toe but your eyes were clear as day.” Akashi pauses, seemingly deep in thought “Even though I’d already deemed your effort fruitless, you kept at it. Even scoring a basket against my team”

“Your mother has the same gleam in her eyes” Akashi raved “the same sparkle I’ve seen from you time and time again—beaming with so much animation, that it mockingly dares you to look away.”

At the blatant praise, Furihata felt himself melt at each word. Akashi must not realize what his voice can do it him because now, more than ever, Furihata felt his entire being on cloud nine. But soon he snapped out of his reverie when his thoughts settled--he likes Akashi.

The fear had him shook, the contrast in his moods had Akashi questioning him.

“Nothing... I—”

“Then why are you standing so far away. Your food is growing cold” Akashi asserted, his tone telling Furihata all he had to know. Akashi didn’t believe him.

Defeated, he made his way closer to him, sitting down at his side as he stared at his plate. His thoughts brought him back to the same question,

Why was he here?

“Why are you here, Akashi?” Furihata’s heart quickened at his words, knowing full well how rudely it sounded but he had to find answers--something to ease the storm.

“We agreed to meet on this day, did we not?” Akashi says smoothly, not bothering to look at him.

“We did—

“And that’s the reason I’m here, Kouki”

“But—” Furihata stopped. The snappiness in Akashi's response was understandable but he never expected the complete 180 degree turn in atmosphere. Maybe he was asking the wrong questions. "I meant, after what I did--the kiss, I didn't expect you to ever talk to me again. So that's why I'm wondering why you're still here with me" 

"What do you think of me, Kouki?" Akashi asks, a complete disregard to his words. But he didn't mind, instead, he's already forming his sentences together in his head, hoping his answer wouldn't be so glaringly obvious. 

"I admire you a lot. Really. Sometimes I stop and think why you're even bothering to hang out with me--we're just too different. It's unreal. Even my teammates at first said it was weird but then everything just fell into place and I ended up seeing you more than anyone else. You're amazing in every way that I pale in comparison to you." Furihata didn't think he'd have it in him to confess his feelings so openly and towards the object of his affection at that.

"So was it a kiss of admiration?"  Akashi says, his voice flat. 

_Is that even a thing?_

Furihata breaks in a laugh despite the seriousness of the conversation. Whatever tension that was slowly building was gone in an instant and as he saw Akashi, he notices his cheeks tinged in a light pink "I'm being serious, Kouki."

"I didn't meant to laugh, honest. But I don't know—" Furihata managed to say, he couldn't tell him how he really felt, not yet and so he settled with a half-truth. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"Then what's got you so worried?" Akashi asks, turning back to the plate of food that was forgotten. "I'm not so shallow as to cut all ties because of a kiss, Kouki" 

And with that, his anxiety was put to an end. It's hard to think, now, that something that's bothered him for so long was so easily alleviated but it's what he needed. Any longer of it would have sent him spiraling into depression. But even so, Akashi seemed surprisingly calm despite the revelation. It's definitely not an every day thing where a friend steals a kiss and explains the reason he did it was because he just felt like it. 

"Did it happen before?" Furihata asks, his mind drifting to the thought of Kuroko. It wouldn't be a surprise, given how close they are. The fact that Kuroko went to great lengths just for Akashi to come back to his old self is something to not look over.

"No" Akashi turns to him, a mischievous tone on him "You're the only one who dared." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furihata's mom is the mvp, awesome wingman.  
> I'm feeling like I make them argue too much but then again, couples like to do that a lot *hint hint*  
> I'm close to ending this story, maybe a good chapter or 2? So hopefully this wasn't too much of a drag to read.


End file.
